This invention relates to a new and improved drawer slide system produced from injection molded plastic components. The drawer slide has a sturdy construction, an easier sliding action than similar devices, and has good resistance to warping forces of the wooden cupboards.
Various publications have disclosed drawer slide systems, and these include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,375; 4,125,297; and, 4,236,773. Basically, the three patents disclose a channel-ride system for drawers, and also drawer rollers that support the drawers with a rolling surface.
The problem associated with the design of these slide systems is that contact is made only between relatively small areas of the track and slide runners. Consequently, when the drawer is opened, the levering action due to the drawer weight will distort the track and the slide runners. Another problem is caused by the possibility of a permanent set being produced in plastic parts by a long term, stationary, heavy load which in this case would occur if a heavily loaded drawer is used only infrequently.
A slide runner and track system for a drawer is desired that ill resist stress due to levering action and load deformation of the drawer and at the same time will provide smooth drawer movement. In addition, a simplified roller support is desired for the drawer. Also, a slide runner and track are desired that will resist warping of wooden parts in the drawer.